1. Field of the Invention
Applicants' invention relates to a device for treating fluids and a method for same. More specifically, it relates to a fluid, and particularly water, treatment system to reduce bacteria, algae, and fungus in the fluid without the use of chemicals.
2. Background Information
Earth's water is continually cycled via a natural circulation system. Water moves from pools, streams, lakes, and rivers to the sea, it evaporates and enters the atmosphere, falls from the air back to earth, is absorbed into the ground, collects in underground aquifers, and re-emerges from underground through springs.
Water that has not been substantially affected by humans may be referred to as “natural water.” Humans use the circulating “natural” water and then returning it to the circulation cycle. Unfortunately, often humans' use pollutes the water, resulting in “unnatural water.” “Unnatural water” attracts and is susceptible to the growth of unhealthy bacteria, algae, and fungus. It has an altered state of pH, and a higher surface tension than “natural water.”
Water emits an electromagnetic frequency (EMF) that can be measured. Natural water has its own EMF signature. However, water is an energy seeking substance that picks up frequencies from minerals, chemicals, and other substances it contacts. When this happens the water's EMF signature is altered to mimic that of the impurities. Thus, water can be said to have “memory.” Even though water can be chemically or mechanically “purified” with the intention of ridding the water of as many poisonous substances as possible, it still carries memorized electrical frequencies, in specific frequency bands (wavelengths). After any purification, chemical treatment, filtration, or even after distillation, the pollutants' harmful information remains in the water. The memorized EMF signature can be tracked precisely to the detrimental substances which were in the water before treatment.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,950, “when sodium chloride is dissolved in water, water molecules surround the sodium and chloride ions to produce ion hydrates. The resulting geometry or the water molecules differs from, that of the prior clusters of hydrogen-bonded water molecules. The water molecules become more highly ordered and regular in structure. The addition of sodium chloride to microclustered water effects the same result. Thus, the sodium chloride may be said to function as a “template” for the change. This template or “pattern” is what secures the change in the water, locking in the extraordinary structure produced by this invention.”
A molecule's shape can be as important to function as its composition. Electronic bonding patterns, determined by cluster shape, alter the behavior and properties of all phases of matter. When electrons are shared by the whole cluster in a de-localized pattern, negative charge is evenly distributed and the cluster may take on certain aspects of solid metal, such as conductivity. When the electrons are all tightly bound to atoms, the clusters resemble discrete molecules.
The covalent bonding of two hydrogen atoms to one oxygen atom forms the water molecule (H2O). To complete its outer shell, oxygen needs two electrons, and it obtains these by sharing an electron with each or two hydrogen atoms. These bond to the oxygen atom to form a triangular structure. This shape is important because if forms the basis for many of the solutions and compounds that support life.
A water molecule's covalent bonds are polar in that the bonded atoms share electrons, but the electrons are attracted more strongly to the oxygen nucleus than to the hydrogen nuclei. This creates a small positive charge near the two hydrogen nuclei. Clusters of water molecules form because the positive charges of the hydrogen atoms are attracted to the negative charge of the oxygen atoms from other water molecules. It is well known that such hydrogen bonds play important roles in many biological compounds, and is essential for maintaining the shape or large molecules such as proteins and nucleic acids.
The pattern or clustering of water is evidenced by the ability to photograph a crystal formed by the water. A crystal is a solid substance with orderly-configured atoms and molecules. In addition to being in snow and crystallized quartz, crystals are also seen in natural minerals such as diamonds and table salt. When a water molecule crystallizes, pure or “natural” water becomes pure crystal, but contaminated, chemically treated “dead” water may not crystallize in the natural tetrahedron. Water treated by the present invention crystallizes in the same manner as “natural” water.
The vortex is a universal background of nature. Vortices deliver energy and are tools that nature uses to assemble and disassemble its creations. Vortices form matter, shape it and hold it together. They guide processes by centripetally charging and feeding growth and then centrifugally discharging it and throwing it back to death or non-motion. A vortex is an orderly, consistent, regenerating technology.
Vortices exist in water such as in creeks, rivers, or in the air. Within every stream, water constantly circles in small vortices called eddies. The same movement is seen in the waves of the ocean constantly rolling in spiral movements. This motion causes water to gather electrical force. Water stores this potential energy. The centripetal, inward-directed movement of water causes it to become rejuvenated.
Implosion causes matter to move inwardly. This inward (centripetal) motion does not follow a straight path to the center, but a spiraling whirling path—a vortex. The outside of the vortex moves slowly and the center moves much more quickly. As water is imploded, suspended particles, which are denser than water are sucked into the center of the flow, frictional resistance is reduced and the speed of the flow increased. Changes of the chemical properties in the water have been reported, including changes of the oxygen content, surface tension is reduced, and the precipitation and bonding of metal ions has occurred.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for erasing the memory of polluted water, and changing the water's EMF signature from that of the pollutant to that of natural water.
Prior art devices have demonstrated some ability to modify the quality of water to some degree. Most have employed a ring or horseshoe shaped magnet to fit over the outside of the plumbing to affect the polarization of the water molecule. Others have employed D.C. current wire coils to offset the same outcome. A few have inserted D.C. electrodes into the water cavity to modify the quality of the water. Others have used a high voltage electric discharge to produce ozone in a closed chamber with resulting gas being injected into the water flow thus sterilizing the water.
That some magnetic treatments of water can have lasting effects on water is known. X-ray crystallography and electron microscopy have been used to examine scale formed by hard water. The scale formed by untreated water and by magnetically treated water is different. There is a difference in the scale from the treated and untreated water, which extends for at least several days.
For example, CEPI-CO, of Belgium has sold hundreds of thousands of its anti-magnetic water treatment to reduce scaling in industrial cooling circuits. These magnetic water treatment units are in continuously recirculating systems and are solely for the purpose of scale suppression. Nevertheless, their useful results prove that magnetic treatment of water can have lasting beneficial effects and can cause changes in the water's crystallization behavior. These results have only been obtained via dynamic magnetic treatment, i.e. the fluid moving rapidly through an orthogonal magnetic field to produce semi-permanent changes in the water.
Further, magnetic fields are also known to reduce the surface tension and viscosity of water. Studies have shown that magnetic treatment of water can alter the effectiveness of certain types of bacterially mediated oxidation of pollutants.
The instant invention likewise non-chemically treats water in a way that imparts a beneficial memory, or semi-permanent effect, of the treatment to the water.
There are previous apparatus for magnetically treating fluid. The magnetic field is normally applied axially by winding an electromagnetic coil about a tube or vessel through which the fluid is passed. Thus efficiency is poor as the applied voltage is increased near the magnets, and decreased in the center of the tube. The field strength is non-uniform, and as a result is ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,448: This invention is described as “a magnetic separator having particular utility in separating ferromagnetic materials with sizes on the order of microns from viscous fluids”. The separator utilizes a ferromagnetic filler in the form of a bed of ferromagnetic particles through which the fluid is passed. The magnetic field established in the filter extends transversely to the direction of fluid flow. Electromagnetic coils in a position relative to electromagnets cause the field. The invention further required flushing when the filter medium is filled with particles. In addition the DC potential on the coil, must be then changed to an AC potential. This caused demagnetization of the particles forming the filler. The filter medium is described as “steel shot or other particles constituting filter,” and as a layer of seven inches thickness of one-sixteenth Inch stool shot” in this design. There is no reference to the significance of the round balls of the steel shot, and the patent appears to only use it as a filter that can be magnetized. While this invention does include round steel shot as a filter, its purpose is as a separator of ferromagnetic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,932: This invention uses a “water treatment cell” producing locally strong “super magnetic fields (60,000 to 250,000 Gauss).” This is accomplished when minute highly intense magnetic fields are produced, with stabilization of micro-magnet geometry. These fine particles are dispersed in nonmagnetic media. This “super magnet” is then placed in a vessel for treating the water. Minerals such as ionized calcium in the water precipitate our as calcium powder at the bottom of the vessel. This technology is primarily used to separate waste materials from the water. In addition a turbulent flow is required, but may need to be adjusted. The invention's intended use is in a recirculating system for descaling. No round balls or magnets are used, and the water is passed into a vessel containing these super magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,390: This mechanism is an electromagnetic filter for removing iron oxide from the food water of boilers in steam power plants. It includes a filter bed of metal balls in a vessel with an excitation coil located about the vessel. The coil has passages for cooling and a jacket allows for openings for the cooling medium. The magnetic field is produced outside the balls. This device is a filter that requires DC and AC current, and is limited to a specific use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,661—This invention claims to provide a method and apparatus for purifying and activating water, to obtain natural-like water being fungi-free clean and rich in taste and minerals. The devise consists of three chambers. 1. The first a deceleration zone using an agent in porous granular form with an ability to decompose combined chlorine and absorbs free chlorine, such as calcic ceramic (obtained from shells of shellfish and treating them at ultrahigh temperature. 2. The second chamber is an activation zone where water is disordered with its equilibrium state and ionized. The water will be neutral or weal-alkaline in this zone. This is accomplished by using charged particles of Elvan (magnetic multielementary mineral and magnet bars installed longitudinally among said particles. 3. The third chamber, the settlement zone is to disturb the ionic balance of water and orient it to be softened. This chamber contains a magnet ball of acrylic resin, which contains a magnetic pellet in its free space. The number of balls could be as few as three. This devise is complex, contains many mediums of treatment, and does not use the magnetic balls for flow or direction, but only as a source of a magnetic field. The magnetic field is not claimed to dechlorinate, as a medium is claimed to accomplish that in the first chamber. The use of magnetic balls is not comparable to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,381—This device is an apparatus for magnetization treatment of fluid by having a rotor with a magnetic field generator rotatably in a passage or reservoir of fluid, and a rotating means coupled to the rotor. Treatment is effected by a magnetic field generator, which is rotated integrally to generate a rotating magnetic field in its surroundings. Again, a filter member is applied to the water in a chamber containing small balls formed of a permanent magnet and gold or silver-plated. Each produces a static magnetic field against the water and narrow gaps serve to remove impurities contained in the water. The inventor states that the filter member need not be limited to round ball magnets, but might be of ceramics containing Ca, Mg and other elements effective for drinking water and agricultural products. The magnetic field generator comprises a plurality of permanent magnets. An air suction pipe is provided to increase water flow rate, producing bubbles to increase oxygen content of water. The filter member, round magnet balls, is used remove impurities not to treat the water. Water treatment and changes occur due to the magnetic field generator rotating in the first chamber.